Talk:AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal
Images Any chance someone can post the rear image I uploaded into the AGE-1's infobox? I've tried three times and each time I try to update the page I get an "Out of memory on line: 1113" message. Thanks much. Arvis1804 00:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Source Do we have confirmation of the Age's power plant? I haven't heard anything about what its power source is yet. And if we do, can someone please site it? —AscendedAlteran 12:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was about to ask the same thing until I saw AA posted the very same question two months ago!!!! I'm late. In any case, I have not heard anything about its powersource in any translated materials and I think I would have heard knowing my habits for sniffing out these sort of mechatech info. The same goes for the Genoace and Genoace Custom as well, no known info for their powerplants. I will remove the powerplant entry from all three. The only confirmed powerplant info we know is for the Desperado, which uses a hydrogen engine according to its main profile. :Also to my knowledge the AGE-1 was joint created by Fritz and the Federation on a joint venture if if his mom provided the initial data, so they may have a case for being the manufacturer as well. But this is more of a subjective issue so I think I'll just leave Asuno Family there for now. -SuperSonicSP 18:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The Savior Did anybody else hear Flit say the Gundam name is the savior in the first episodeChriseasley 19:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A bunch of times, but that's not its official name obviouslyGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Also because the episode's title is Savior Gundam I reckon. Its meant to be a savior of some sort and given how it can even beat a Gafran relatively easy compared to a Genoace, it certainly classifies for it. Of course, its not actually the Gundam's name, more like a term that Flit symbolises the Gundam as. Not to different to how a nameless soldier in 00 called Zwei the devil. -SuperSonicSP 22:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) AGE-2 I saw someone made a page for AGE-2 just now but its now gone. What happened to it? -SuperSonicSP 20:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it and the AGE-3 one since there's no info on them at the moment. I prefer to wait until we have something substantial since the only thing we know is that its derived from the AGE-1 and that Asem is going to pilot it. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, we've confirmed the design in this adhttp://img40.imageshack.us/img40/4782/age2z.jpg that was released around the internet 12 hours ago and I say that's reason enough to create a page of it. The ad also gives the names of its equipment, namely the Hyper DODS Rifle and Shield. :Of course, I don't think we can fill up the information with much aside from that but I say a confirmed design is worth a thousand words. Some pages like the Genoace were made earlier with almost nothing either. I do understand the need for conservatism though, I take that position more often than not but I just feel that we have enough to create a page (even if it remains empty for the most part) for what we know is going to be the next main mech. :Of course, I'm only of the position of the creation of the page. I'm not for a)stating the designation number because its not confirmed yet even if there's a 99.9% chance its going to be AGE-2 b)stating that its a Earth Federation mech even if there's a 99.9% chance that's going to be the case because it has not been confirmed yet and c) using the lineart that was used in the deleted page because the ad showed some minor design changes from the prototype that was leaked. I'm also not for the creation of the AGE-3 article because we have not confirmed the design yet. :That is my position on it, but just would like to hear the position of others to see whether we can agree to either create a page for the AGE-2 or not create one. -SuperSonicSP 21:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The other ones had designation numbers though, I think we can make it when a designation number comes out and its confirmed. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 21:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC)